


Fire Emblem Microfic Collection

by CeriseWasTaken



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeriseWasTaken/pseuds/CeriseWasTaken
Summary: A Fire Emblem microfiction collection, portraying F/F pairings or no pairings. Will be updated periodically.





	1. Jill / Lethe - Rebuild.

There had always been a lot to do.

When she was part of the Daein army, she was on a constant quest to prove herself. She needed to make sure she was worth something. Because if she didn't, there was no way she could ever come close to the person her father was.

Joining Greil's mercenaries change Jill's outlook on a lot of things. Meeting Lethe did, too.

How could someone so different from her be so interesting, so captivating, so, so... She had never been good with words, and she lacked them to express what the laguz made her feel.

"Are you coming, Jill? These houses won't rebuild themselves." The sharp voice came from behind her, and the red-haired girl quickly turned around.

"I was just thinking. Sorry."

"You'll have plenty of time for that soon enough. Come on." And with a swish of her tail, Lethe left towards the capital. Jill smiled to herself, following her.

There was still a lot to do.


	2. Eirika / L'Arachel - Nap.

The princess' snores rumbled through the large room. L'Arachel wasn't a quiet person when awake, nor was she once she fell asleep. Exuberant to a fault, it was often difficult to take her seriously. Her personality transpired to battles, too— it wasn't unusual to hear her talk about needing to rid the world of darkness and evil when fighting.

None of these traits bothered Eirika, though.

It was in moments like these that she could see the weakness in L'Arachel's heart, when the two stood in a room together, away from responsibilities, away from expectations. The girl was equally as loud as she was kind, caring, patient.

She made for a wonderful princess, if only she would let herself settle down.

But for now, only a nap.


	3. Eirika - Practice.

The sword felt heavy in her hands. Not only a matter of weight, of course— Eirika had gotten stronger since she started training with her brother.  
  
Breaking away from her opponent, panting, she brushed away a strand of hair from her face.  
  
With each swing she produced, the princess realised the weight of what she carried within herself and within this blade. She didn't swing for herself, but for her family, her friends, and for the entirety of the kingdom of Renais. _Her_ kingdom. Hope was a heavy burden to bear.  
  
No one other than herself could do what she had to. And so, with a shout, she lunged at Ephraim once again.


End file.
